Unexpected Visit
by Morpheus9
Summary: After three years of seclusion from the magical world, Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry Potter's doorstep with a secret that he wants to tell. WARNING: SLASH HD ::COMPLETE::
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anything of that nature.

Summary: Draco Malfoy suddenly shows up on Harry's door step after three years of keeping himself isolated from the rest of the magical world. Draco holds a secret that has been eating at him for a long time now, but he's unsure about whether he should let this secret out.

yeah, I'm not the greatest at summaries, but I hope you enjoy so please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Harry Potter sat curled up in a green velvet chair next to a roaring fire place. He stared at the fire's flames licking at the back wall of the fire place. He was always hypnotized by the fires that he built in the old fireplace. It was his godfather's house. He had inherited it from his godfather after his death and now he inhabited the place alone. It had been three years since the destruction of Voldemort and now his life was so quiet. He lived alone in this house and he worked in a restaurant that served magical people exclusively. Now and again people would recognize his scar and wonder why the Boy-Who-Lived was now busing their tables and taking their orders. Anyone who had dared ask would get a mysterious smile from him followed by the usual statement of,

"I'll put your order right in for you." The regulars to the restaurant had grown accustomed to his quiet ways and didn't ask questions anymore. In truth, Harry enjoyed the quietness that had inhabited his life. He lived simply, he worked to keep from being completely bored and working in a magical restaurant let him keep up with the gossip in the magical world. Tonight Harry was reminising about the past. His thoughts tonight centered on those he had lost. Cedric, Sirius, his parents, and the last and worst had been the loss of Ron, his best friend. In the last battles, Ron had been killed. That was the moment when he knew that after the bloody war was over, he wanted to live quietly and simply for the rest of his life. After the war was over, he packed up and planted himself in his godfather's house. Various people offered him jobs in the school and in the magical government, but he had refused all of them. For him there were simply too many memories. He glanced at the clock over the mantle place and saw that it was half past midnight. He sighed quietly and continued to stare at the flames in the fireplace. Suddenly he was shocked out of his reverie by a sharp knock on the door. 'Who would be knocking on my door at this hour?' he thought to himself. Slowly he unfolded himself and walked to the door. He gingerly put his had on the door knob and looked out the peephole. There stood Draco Malfoy. Harry was surprised and a little confused. Last he heard about Draco was that his parents had died following the final fight. Then Draco basically disappeared off everyone's radar. There were rumors that he had been seen wandering the hills and mountains of Italy, but no one was sure. Harry opened the door to the house and looked at Malfoy's emaciated frame with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" said Harry trying to sound at least neutral. While in the end they were fighting on the same side, they never had quite resolved their differences. But something in Draco's eyes told him that right now, more than ever, he needed someone.

"Harry..." Draco said in a listless almost lost sounding voice. "I had heard you were living here in solitude."

"The reports of my hermitage have been greatly exaggerated. I actually do get out just about every day to go to work."

"Work... oh yes, the job as a waiter." Suprisingly, Harry couldn't detect any disdain in Draco's voice when he said this. "Can I come in or shall I freeze to death?" The cold December wind and the snowflakes were blowing into the foyer and causing Harry to shiver in his thin cotton pajamas. Harry stood to the side and held out his arm in a sign of welcome. Draco slowly stepped into the foyer with an air of caution. Harry shut the door and watched Draco wander slowly into the living room where the fire kept away the night's chill. Draco eased down into a chair across from the chair that Harry had just sat in. He leaned back into the chair and stared at the flames. Harry returned to his seat and studied Draco's current appearance. Time had worn hard on Draco it seemed. His eyes were sadder and seemed to concentrate on one thing at a time with a kind of thoughtfullness, almost like he was expecting anything to disappear before him at any moment. His body was thin and seemed even whiter than it had been before. His long fingers spread like spider's legs and touched things gently.

"How have you been Draco?" Harry asked in the silence, attempting to start some kind of conversation with this visitor who came in the night. Still staring at the flames Draco said,

"I have been many things. I have been to many places."

"Last I heard about you, the rumor was that you were in Italy."

"I was there. I wandered the hills of Italy for a few months. From there I went to Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, then I settled in Romania for a while. I helped with the people working with the dragons. I found some solace there, being with other magical people and feeling like I had a place even though all I was doing was cleaning dragon pens. Can you imagine me? Cleaning dragon pens. I could barely believe it, yet I felt... content."

"You? Content? I didn't think you would be content unless you were working at Hogwarts as the Potions teacher or the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and heading up the house of Slytherin."

"Yes, it's odd sometimes the way things go. Don't you agree?" Harry smirked and nodded. Of course he would be the one who could fully understand that statement. "You heard about my parents?" Harry nodded carefully. "After their death I sold the house, everything in it, and washed my hands of all the things I used to own. I just... I didn't want to be..." Finally he just shook his head and continued to stare into the flames of the fire. Harry felt it best to let the young man in front of him sit in silence and didn't push for anymore answers tonight.

"Are you tired? I have a guest room that you can stay in." Draco finally turned his gaze back to Harry and looked him in the eye. Harry felt himself almost get lost in the gray eyes that spoke of such exhaustion and sadness.

"I don't want to impose on you Potter."

"It's not imposing. And you can call me Harry." Draco almost looked surprised. But the sad and tired gaze returned so quickly that Harry thought that it was just the reflection of the fire and shadows in the man's eyes. Harry stood and held out one hand to Draco. "Let me show you the way," he said in a gentle voice. Draco looked at Harry's hand for a moment before letting his hand slip easily into Harry's. Harry led Draco up the stairs to the room across from his own bedroom. He was relieved when he saw that he had indeed put sheets on the bed some time ago when someone had stayed over. Draco walked wearily into the room and set down the bag that he had carried all over Europe next to the bed.

"Not bad Harry," he said surveying the simple room. In truth, it was the quietest and possibly the best room he had been invited to sleep in for months now. "If you don't mind, I'm very tired and I would like to go to bed." He carefully sat down on the soft bed and turned to Harry who still stood in the doorway.

"I don't mind at all. I'm going to work at 11 tomorrow. But I'll make breakfast for us in the morning if you like."

"I would like that." Draco smiled for the first time since he had walked through Harry's door. Harry smiled back and then gently closed the door to the guest bedroom behind him. He smiled secretly to himself for a moment before he went back downstairs. He turned off the lights, stirred the embers of the fire, and then went to bed himself.

* * *

Let me know what you think and soon I will have the next chapter up for all to see.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that... just to let you know.

* * *

Harry groaned when he heard his alarm clock go off. I was one of those alarm clocks with the two bells on top that rang incessantly. He reached up and knocked the alarm clock off the bed side table onto the floor in a loud crash. He rubbed his eyes and surveyed the blurry room as he did every morning before putting on his eyeglasses. The world seemed softer, more manageable in the morning light and without the assistance of his correctional lenses. Sighing he put on his glasses and everything came into harsh focus: his life, his past, and everyone he had lost. He pulled on an old red robe and shuffled downstairs. He put another log on the embers of the fire and stirred it up to start up the day's fire. Then he quietly went about making breakfast for himself and the visitor sleeping upstairs. He had made a fair stack of pancakes when he heard an unholy scream coming from the floor above him. At first he thought that maybe Draco had been exploring and had found one of the spirits of the house, but then he realized that it wasn't a spirit, it was Draco. Harry grabbed his wand out of his robe pocket and took the stairs two at a time. He burst through the door of the guest room expecting to find anything, but all he found was Draco thrashing on the bed in the grip of a nightmare. 

"No! No! Please don't! Please! NOOOO!"

"Draco!" Harry said from the door. Harry hurried forward and grabbed Draco by the shoulders. "Draco! Wake up!" Draco opened his eyes suddenly and looked straight at Harry.

"I'm sorry... Harry... I..."

"It's ok. Are you all right?"

"Just a nightmare. That's all."

"Didn't sound like just a nightmare."

"Well let's just call it a nightmare. I don't want to discuss these things this early in the day and on an empty stomach."

"All right, I've made pancakes. Come down when you're ready." Draco nodded and Harry left the room. Draco seemed very shaken by the nightmare, but Harry didn't feel the right to push Draco into telling his secrets just now. After all, Harry had his own secrets as well.

By the time Draco had shuffled downstairs Harry had finished brewing a pot of coffee and had cooked a stack of fifteen pancakes. Draco sat down in one of the four chairs at Harry's little kitchen table. Harry put down the platter of pancakes between them and also sat down a cup of coffee in front of Draco.

"Cream and sugar?" asked Harry.

"No thanks. I prefer it black." Harry nodded as he sipped his own cup of black coffee. Draco moved five pancakes onto his plate, slathered them in butter and syrup and then began to eat them.

"Planning on fattening yourself up I see," Harry said trying to keep his voice light.

"What do you care? It's not like I'm trying to keep my girlish figure for you. I have my pride." Harry smirked, but wondered at Draco's comment. He shrugged it off and put five pancakes on his own plate.

"What's the plan for today?" Harry asked casually.

"Tourism, shopping, reading, catching up on the magical news I hope, and then back here to drink and go to sleep. And you?"

"I go in to work at ten, I have to open the restaurant today. I work until five. I have some grocery shopping to do so by the time you get back there should be more food in the house." Draco nodded along and at his last pancake. "You put away the pancakes fast." Draco shrugged as he put another two pancakes on his plate.

"I'm hungry. I haven't had food this good in months."

"Months? You told me about wandering the great expanse of Europe and you're telling me that my pancakes rival the creations of the finest cooks in the finest restaurants which I'm you visited."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I didn't visit the finest restaurants in Europe. I don't know how these compare to the finest creations of the most brilliant chefs. But it doesn't matter. It's still the best food I've eaten in months." Harry sat back in his chair with a look of amazement on his face. He hadn't expected this. He thought that Draco had just been too tired the night before to make Harry jealous with tales of all his exploits throughout Europe. This Harry had not expected.

"Why not?"

"Again Harry, it's too early in the day. And further more I'm far too sober. Ask me again tonight." Draco stood and put his plate in the sink before trudging back up the stairs. Harry heard the door to the guest room close quietly as he finished his pancakes. After washing the dishes, he got dressed in his black slacks and green polo shirt for work.

Lunch was busy at the Witch's Hat where he worked. At four things were starting to die down when he saw one of his old professors walk through the door. It was Professor Dumbledore. In his entire life he was not sure if he had ever seen Dumbledore in a restaurant or shop that he and the other students frequented, until now. Dumbledore soon spotted Harry and smiled. Harry walked towards him with a menu and said,

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore, would you like a booth or a table?"

"I would prefer to sit at the bar actually, if that would be all right?"

"That's fine. Do you still need a menu?"

"Yes, I would like to have some early dinner while I'm here. Tell me Harry, when are you getting off?"

"I get off at five."

"I will be here. I need to speak to you."

"What is it professor?"

"It's nothing serious Harry. I simply want to chat with one of my favorite students." Harry nodded and sat the old wizard at the bar. Harry continued to attend to his remaining two tables until it was time to get off. After cashing out his tickets he went to Dumbledore who was still sitting at the bar with a butter rum still in front of him.

"What did you want to talk about Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said sitting down on the stool next to the professor. The bar man put down a butter rum in front of Harry which Harry immediately began sipping on.

"There's a rumor that Draco Malfoy was seen in your neighborhood."

"He's staying at my house professor. He came to my door last night. I offered my guest room."

"I see. You do know that no one has heard from him in three years. Not since-"

"Not since his parents died. Yes, I am fully aware of that professor."

"I don't want to intrude into your affairs Harry, but why are you letting him stay with you? When you were both at school, you were enemies. Even when you were fighting on the same side against Voldemort the two of you were neutral, but you certainly weren't friends."

"I don't know why professor. When he showed up on my front doorstep last night, he just..." Harry sighed and stared into his butter rum. "He needs a friend professor. I admit that it seems strange that he came to me instead of one of his Slytherin friends, but he came to me. I think he needs to talk to someone. For some reason, he chose me. I'll let him stay as long as he wants. Even the devil needs a friends now and again." Dumbledore smiled at Harry with an almost sad smile.

"Harry you have wisdom beyond your years. I should have known that Draco would be nothing to worry about. I was just concerned."

"It's all right professor. I'll see you again soon I'm sure."

"Yes, I'm sure you will."

"Is there any news about Hermione?"

"No Harry, I'm afraid there is no change in her condition."

"You've seen her?"

"Yes. Have you seen her recently?"

"Last month. I try to make it out to St. Mungo's at least once month."

"I understand Harry, it's not easy to see one's friend's in such a state." Harry nodded. "I'll visit again soon. Until then, I wish you well."

"Thank you professor." Harry waited until Dumbledore was far from the restaurant until he got up and started making his way home. As he had promised Draco, he bought some groceries and brought them home.

When he walked through the front door Draco was sitting in the chair he had occupied the night before. This time he held a large drinking glass in his hand. The glass was half full with the brandy that was sitting on the table next to the chair.

"Well, you're certainly not sober anymore," said Harry. Draco didn't even glance in Harry's direction. Harry shrugged and put down his groceries in the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I brought home some steaks that I can cook up."

"Whatever makes you happy Harry," Draco said in a quiet voice. Harry turned back to his groceries and set his mind to making dinner for the two of them. Mixing up a quick marinade, he set the steaks in a pan and covered them with the marinade. Then he put them in the oven and turned it on. He set the timer next to the oven and then walked back into the living room. He sat across from Draco in the other chair with his own glass.

"Can I have some?" he asked holding out the glass to Draco. He obliged and filled Harry's glass halfway. Harry took a sip before looking at Draco again. "So, it's late in the day, you're not sober, up to discussing anything now?" Draco sighed and stared into the flames.

"I sold my father's house and things after they died. I didn't want to be reminded of them. Of what had happened to them."

"Fair enough."

"I traveled to Italy. I spent the summer there. I wandered not really knowing what to do. My parents were dead, and no one could understand what it felt like. None of my friends from Hogwarts understood, or they pretended to understand. But they didn't. My uncles tried, but they just made it worse. Every time I looked at them, all I could see was my father. That's why I left."

"Ok. Thus far you sound completely justified."

"I was looking for a place to belong. I found a place. At least I thought I had." Draco gulped down the rest of the glass of brandy before filling it again. "It was a group of magicians living in Romania. Not the ones taking care of the dragons, not Ron's brother." Draco had seen the look of doubt cross Harry's face and he wanted to assure him that it wasn't his friend's older brother. "These wizards were once in the Slytherin house at Hogwarts. They were nice... at first. Let's say these people had a soft spot for "little lost boys" as they called people like me." Draco gulped down half the glass of brandy. "They liked getting drunk, using magic, and then releasing their sexual tensions on us. They were especially fond of raping us on nights that they were especially violent. I was there for about six months. Then I left. I wandered, traveled, tried filling up the empty spaces with art, books, food, people... whatever was handy or whoever was handy. Eventually I wanted to be in England again. The reason I left England was no one here understood me. But then I thought of you. That's why I came here last night. I thought you might understand." Draco now turned his gaze on Harry. Harry thought for a moment to see what words to choose.

"Feeling out of place and feeling like no one understands, are things I am quite familiar with. I'm sorry that I didn't know."

"I didn't let anyone know, so don't apologize. It was something I preferred to keep hidden. I thought it would just go away. But it wouldn't, no matter what I tried." Harry was startled by the timer going off in the kitchen. "Steaks are done." Draco stood and walked into the kitchen with his glass and bottle. Harry followed him into the kitchen and put the steaks on plates and placed them on the table. Then he sat down and they started eating their second meal together.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of that stuff.

Just a note before we continue. Thank you much much much to the people who have reviewed thus far. You guys have been so great! I was so nervous about putting up my first story so thank you! Now... on with the story!

* * *

Harry heated up some left over mash potatoes that he had made earlier in the week. He put the bowl on the table between himself and Draco. His silent companion was all ready digging into the steak. Harry spooned some mash potatoes onto his plate before he dug into his steak as well. The marinade he had put on the steak gave it a spicy flavor that Harry loved to savor in his mouth. He sipped on his brandy and glanced up at his companion across the table. Draco was staring at his plate and had stopped eating.

"Hair in your mashed potatoes?" asked Harry casually. Draco didn't react. "Draco?"

"What?" Draco said suddenly and snapping out of his trance.

"I just asked if there was a hair in your mashed potatoes."

"What?"

"You were staring at your plate. You looked more like you were in a trance."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to just zone out like that. I was just... thinking."

"You all right?"

"I've never told anyone what happened in Romania. You're the first person I've ever told."

"Oh... I... I didn't know."

"How could you have known?" Harry sipped his brandy and considered his next move.

"Have you heard about Hermione?"

"No, I haven't. Last I ever heard about her, she was mourning Ron understandably and was looking to get an apprenticeship... somewhere."

"Yeah, well, things didn't quite work out the way everyone had hoped they would."

"What do you mean?"

"After you left there were some remaining allies of Voldemort that Hermione and were hunting down. One day I was feeling ill. I was tired of all the fighting. So Hermione let me stay behind on one trip. It was a simple thing. A simple, stupid little low level wizard hiding out in the countryside near Voldemort's family house."

"What happened?"

"We found her two days later wandering around the countryside. He had used the crucio curse on her." Draco winced when he heard the name of one of the unforgivable curses. "She's living in St. Mungo's right now. I go and see her once a month. Every month I hope that she's gotten better, that she'll be back to her old self."

"But she never is. Nothing is ever the same again. And you feel responsible every day for not being there. You think that there was something you could have done. And maybe you could have done something, and maybe I would be visiting you in St. Mungo's right now or visiting your grave. It's the uncertainty that kills you."

"Eats away at me like acid. I wish every night that I had gone. Every morning I wake up and remember... everything."

"I was supposed to go home to see my parents the night before they died. I know the territory." Harry nodded slowly. Draco filled his glass and then Harry's glass.

"A toast," his gray eyed companion said lifting his glass, "to missed opportunities, to regrets, to mistakes, to pitfalls, and last but not least to uncertainty."

"To those we lost, and to those who made it through." They clicked their glasses together and then took deep gulps from their glasses.

"Well, this explains a little clearer why you have kept away from the magic world. I knew that Ron's death was enough to give you doubts. But it was the incident with Hermione that ended those doubts." Harry thought he should be insulted, but he wasn't. Draco wasn't saying any of this with any hint of malice or mockery. He was saying it simply and clearly, like a statement of fact. In truth, that's all it was.

"You should be proud."

"Why?"

"You have figured out the great mystery behind why Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Child, the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has chosen a simple life waiting tables when he could have had any position in Hogwarts or the Magical Ministry... or any thing else he could have ever wanted. No one understands. Except maybe Dumbledore, and you." Draco looked up at Harry with a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. "You figured it out after all." Draco nodded. Yet still he was surprised that Harry had entrusted him with this piece of information.

Harry stood and took their plates to the sink. Draco watched Harry's quiet movements with an attention that he didn't give to just anyone. In his eyes Harry had a grace and beauty that few men possessed. His movements were careful and considered. His manner was calm and gentle which seemed to cause a calming effect on everyone around him. His eyes saw everything and gave everything a value. He had the look of a man who had learned the hard way the value and stopping to enjoy everything for what it was.

When Harry turned back to the table he caught Draco watching him.

"Like what you see?" he teased. Draco was still entranced by Harry and at first didn't even react to what Harry had said. "Draco?"

"Sorry," Draco said blinking. "I was just..."

"In a trance again. Really Draco, you should pay more attention. Someone might sneak up on you."

"You're right Harry. Someone might." Just like you snuck up on my heart, Draco thought to himself. He sighed and drank the rest of the brandy in his glass down as quickly as he could.

"You all right Draco?" said Harry with an air of concern at seeing this.

"I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

"Turn in early if you like. We've opened enough wounds for tonight." Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"Good night Harry. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For dinner. For the room. For listening." He hesitated over what to say next. "For allowing me into your life now." Now if only I could be in your heart.

"It's nothing." Harry walked to Draco and kissed Draco on the forehead. Draco was shocked at what Harry had just done. "I'm happy to help you."

"Harry... I..."

"What? What is it?"

"I..."

"Draco, you can tell me anything."

"I know." I'm just not sure I can tell you this.

"Maybe you just need time. And time is one thing that I have a lot of. Don't worry. You don't have to tell me tonight. Let me help you up to bed." Draco sighed with relief at Harry's suggestion. He was drunk enough that he was unsure on his feet, let alone going up a narrow set of stairs. Harry put an arm around Draco's waist and slowly guided him up the stairs to the guest room. Draco thought that once put in his room Harry would retreat, but Harry followed him into the room. Draco sat with a heavy sigh onto the bed. Harry kneeled before him and gently removed Draco's shoes from his feet.

"You don't have..." Draco started, but his voice trailed off as he watched the moonlight playing on Harry's soft features.

"I want to," said Harry with a simple smile. Draco let Harry pull his shirt over his head and he shivered with the contact of his bare skin and the cold air. "Stand up," Harry said calmly.

"Why?" Draco said in a sleepy and slightly drunk voice.

"Do like sleeping in your pants?" Draco stood and let Harry take his pants off. Then he watched as Harry pulled down the covers on the bed. Draco laid down on the bed and felt almost like a child being tucked in by his mother as Harry gently tucked him into bed. Before Harry could leave, Draco caught his wrist.

"Would you stay?" he asked in a voice that sounded a little more afraid than he had intended. "Please, I'm afraid of the nightmares."

"I could cast a charm or mix you a potion."

"I don't want that. I don't want magic to help me, it will only keep me from ending this." Harry nodded in understanding. "Just... just stay until I fall asleep? Please?"

"All right, I'll stay." Harry walked to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the covers next to Draco. Draco turned on his side away from Harry. Maybe it was a dream, but he could swear he felt Harry shift and then felt Harry's arm go around his waist just before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok... so I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected with him. There.

This is a some what mushy chapter, and the end will leave you hanging, but don't worry, tomorrow I have no work and I have almost all day to write and decide what to do next. Also, I need the time to catch up on the spells and potions that they use.

Kudos to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Much much thanks for the comments and support!

* * *

Pain. Blinding pain ripped through Draco's body. He couldn't scream. He could barely breathe. Harsh laughter filled his ears. More pain, more silent screams. He was staring at a window. He wished he could get out through that window. Run through the fields beyond. Run as fast as he could until he got back to England. Back home. He would find Harry. He would run into his arms. He would be safe there. Finally he got enough air in his lungs to scream.

"HARRY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Draco! Wake up!" he heard a voice say in his ear. His eyes opened. He was in England, in Harry's guest room. Finally realizing where he was he also realized that he was teetering on the edge of the bed. The only thing keeping him on the bed was Harry's arm around his chest.

"Harry... umm... sorry," he stammered out.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry calmly, "just hold still." Harry's arm tightened around his chest and he felt Harry pull him back a few inches onto the bed. Draco laid his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes.

"You all right?" asked Harry gently.

"I'm all right... just a memory, in a nightmare. Sometimes, when one of them was raping me, I'd think about escaping through a window, run across the fields, run back here, and I hoped that I could find you and that..." Draco couldn't say the next part. Harry squeezed Draco gently.

"You hoped you would find comfort and safety with me," said Harry. "You have it. I'll take care of you as long as you want me to." Draco covered Harry's hand with his own. Harry shifted and cuddled closer to Draco. Draco could feel goosebumps rise all over his skin when he felt Harry's breath on the back of his neck.

"It was a stupid thought. We were enemies in school."

"We were children."

"Why would I have thought that you would help me?"

"You knew I would understand. Even if you were unsure about coming to me, you knew that I would be the one person you knew that might understand. And I do." Draco could have sworn he was dreaming when he felt Harry's lips gently brush his neck. The contact made him gasp slightly and his heart jump. Then it happened again. He didn't know what to think.

"Harry...?" he whispered.

"Yes, Draco," Harry replied with confidence in his voice. Every question Draco had seemed to be answered with those two words. But he still had to know. He turned his head and stared straight into Harry's green eyes. Harry stared back with matching intensity.

"Harry... I love you." Draco watched to see if there was any change. He was waiting for the yelling and the rejection that he had always expected, but there was none.

"I know," said Harry gently before kissing Draco gently on the lips. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and wished that this was all real. The kiss was so innocent and gentle, it was like being kissed by a child. When Harry pulled away Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "I love you," Harry said with a sigh of relief. He let go of his last secret that he had been keeping since Draco had appeared outside his door. He loved the man lying next to him. That's why he let him stay, why he had cooked for him, why he had listened, why he had stayed with him that night to keep the nightmares away. And now Draco knew.

Draco was amazed. He never thought that the man he secretly loved would also love him. Cautiously he lifted his hand from Harry's and touched his cheek. Harry turned into the touch and made Draco gasp again by kissing his hand. Harry trailed light kisses along Draco's arm all the way to his mouth again. The kiss was intense and burned through their senses. Draco finally turned on his back and threaded his fingers through Harry's hair. He wanted so to go farther and do everything. But it felt his body stiffen and his mind begin to zone out.

"Wait," he managed to choke out as Harry kissed his neck. Harry stopped and looked Draco in the eye. "Harry... it's not that I don't want to... it's just..." But his words trailed off as Harry gently stroked his cheek.

"It's all right," Harry said gently. He laid down next to Draco and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Please say you're not angry with me."

"Of course not, why should I be angry? If something happens, I want you to be willing to do it as well. I don't want to hurt you." Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair and kissed Harry's forehead just as Harry had done to him just a few hours earlier. Harry shivered slightly and pulled the blanket up over them.

"What time is it?"

"It's one in the morning. I don't have to be into work for another nine hours. So I figured we could sleep a little longer."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't apologize. I stayed in case something like a nightmare did happen."

"How long do you have to work today?"

"Umm, I open at ten and I stay until five. Why?"

"I want to make us dinner tonight." Harry cuddled close and before he drifted off to sleep again he whispered to Draco,

"I'd like that."

* * *

Harry looked at the clock for the ninetieth time that day. It was five minutes to five and he was looking forward to his dinner with Draco. After his last table left he cashed out as quick as he could. 

"What's the rush Harry? Hot date tonight?" his boss asked him with a grin. Harry couldn't help grinning as well.

"You could say that." He winked at his boss and walked quickly out the door with his tips in his pocket. These days he walked home. It gave him time to think about things. Today he wanted to run home as fast as he could. Even if they couldn't do anything sexual now, he felt wonderful in Draco's arms. He felt like he belonged to someone. Just thinking about his gray eyes would bring a smile to his face.

As he approached his house he noticed something that made him slightly nervous. There were no lights on in the house and there was no smoke coming from the chimney. Draco preferred light and heat. Harry figured it had something to do with his travels in Europe but felt it best not to ask now. Harry quickened his step when he saw something else. He kept a potted plant of sage on the porch. The pot was broken and the soil spilled out onto the wood. He stopped at the door. His blood ran cold. The door was open. There was no one inside. There was a note on the door.

"We came to fetch our lost child. Took us months to finally track him here. He's ours, and he will never be yours."

Harry's fingers curled into a fist. He punched the door and busted a window.

'If only I didn't have to work. If only I had been here.' Harry shook his head. He looked at his fist and saw the blood from the cuts from the glass. 'Not again. Not again.'

Harry sped through the house. He ran up into the attic and landed hard on his knees in front of his old trunk from Hogwarts. Throwing it open he picked up his wand for the first time in a year. He pulled out his cloak and put the wand in the inside pocket. He found his invisibility cloak out of the trunk as well and stuffed it into a messenger bag. He also put in a few potions that he had made into the pockets in case Draco was hurt when he finally found him.

Stomping down the stairs he ran into his room and stuffed a couple changes of clothes in the bag. He ran into the guest room and grabbed Draco's bag. At first he was hesitant to open it, but once he got the zipper open he dug through it without any hesitation. He found Draco's wand and his cloak. Both he quickly packed. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed some food. Then he opened the closet in the kitchen. Behind his regular broom was his Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick. He grabbed it up and walked to the window. Hedwig, his faithful owl was on her perch. He quickly wrote a note to his boss, knowing that his boss might fire him now, but he didn't really care.

"Here Hedwig," he said securing the note to her leg and then feeding her some seeds, "take this to the Witch's Hat for me and make sure my boss gets it. I've got to go away for a while." Hedwig ruffled her feathers nervously. "I know. But I promise to be back as soon as I can." Harry watched as Hedwig dutifully flew off. Then Harry walked out the back door onto his back yard. He pulled on his cloak to keep out the cold, put his bag on his back, mounted his broomstick, and then flew in the direction of Hogwarts to the only person that he knew could help him.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with him.

I know, really quick update... but I can't sleep and I kept trying to think about what I would do in the next chapter. So... yeah, not much of a cliff hanger here... just a rescue, some words, and then a good night's sleep for everyone.

* * *

Harry landed gracefully in front of Hogwarts school. To his surprise Dumbledore was standing outside of the school. He looked like he had been expecting him.

"Don't tell me you knew about this professor, please tell me you didn't know about this," he begged his old professor.

"No Harry, I didn't know about any of this," he assured Harry. "I did not know until today what had happened to Draco in Romania. I heard rumors that certain wizards I once knew were searching for Draco, and I was concerned. I knew you would be coming soon."

"Professor, I need your help."

"Yes, I know. Come with me." Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. "I anticipated your arrival and I spoke to Professor Snape. He remembered the boys well and that all of them had locater charms on their wands. It's a common charm and we've located them about thirty miles from here in mansion that is owned by one of them." Dumbledore showed him a map that showed the path to the mansion.

"I want to get him out of there."

"I know. I assume that you have your invisibility cloak."

"I do."

"I believe that you will be able to get in and out barely noticed if you are careful. They are keeping him in the dungeons below the mansion."

"How...?"

"We used some spells of our own to see what was going on. I'm afraid that he's being tortured and raped by them once again." Harry winced and clenched his fists.

"I have to get him out of there."

"I know. Now watch." Dumbledore muttered an incantation and soon Harry could see the dungeons where Draco was being held. For now, he was unconscious and simply hanging from the stone wall he was chained to. "They left a few minutes ago for the bars. I think that if you leave now, you will make it there in an hour."

"An hour? How?" Dumbledore sprinkled some gold dust on Harry's broomstick.

"It's dust to make your broomstick faster. You should get there in an hour now. You must get it, get Draco, and then get out."

"I understand sir. Thank you."

* * *

Draco had finally peeled himself out of bed at around ten thirty a while after Harry had left. He made himself some toast for breakfast and nibbled on it while sipping black coffee that Harry had made when he woke up. While he was sitting at the table he thought he heard something. Something horrifyingly familiar. It was laughter, very cold and maniacal laughter.

"Little lost Malfoy has run away, why doesn't he come out and play?" he heard outside.

'Please say Harry still has protection charms on this house,' Draco thought to himself. He heard a pot shatter on the boards of the porch. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Let us in little Malfoy, why don't you let us in?"

"This isn't my house," he shouted. "And do you really think I would let you in?" If they had wanted to come in, they would have by now, he reminded himself. The protection charms must still be on the house, thank Merlin.

"Do you really think you belong here? With the Golden Child? You really think he loves you?" Draco concentrated and kept the wizard out of his head. They can't get in here, he reminded himself.

"Doesn't matter that we can't get into the house, we're all ready in your head. You know better. You don't matter to him. He'll use you and then throw you away. At least with us, you know where you stand." Draco felt his resolve weakening. They were playing on his insecurities. He knew it. But he couldn't stop thinking that what they were saying was true.

"We'll always need you little lost boy." Draco turned towards the front door and saw the forms of the four wizards who had made his life hell for six months.

"Harry needs me. Harry loves me. That's something that I will never be able to get from you." Draco turned his back on them when he felt a hand grip on his mind and will. He knew who it was.

"But eventually he'll leave you. You know that as well as we do. You can't trust love." Draco turned back and opened the door.

"There's a good lost boy," said one with a grin on his face. Draco's last thought before they took him away was simply,

'I'm so sorry Harry.'

* * *

Harry landed in front of the mansion an hour after leaving Hogwarts. The mansion was silent, dark, and cold. He knew there were protection charms outside but he blew through them with a few waves of his wand. He ran in and could barely see in the dim rooms. He created a light at the end of his wand and swallowed down his revulsion. The paintings in the room were magical like many he knew of, but these were paintings of executions, torture, and killings. Soon he found the stairs leading to the dungeons. They were small, dark, and cold. He soon found Draco in the same position he had seen him in at Dumbledore's office. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist before waving his wand and letting loose his bonds. Then he heard sounds upstairs. Quickly he covered both of them in the invisibility cloak.

"Let's go play with Draco! Let's go play with Draco!"

"Oh would you just shut up. You had him all day."

"Jealous! Jealous!"

Harry made his way towards the voices and up the wide staircase that led down. Carrying Draco at the same time was no easy trick, but he was determined. He watched the four wizards open the door and begin the walk down into the dungeons. Before the door shut he slipped out again with Draco in his arms and ran as fast as he could out of the house. Once outside, he hid behind a tall group of bushes.

"Draco wake up," he said desperately. "Please Draco, wake up." He pulled out a strengthening potion from his bag and poured part of it down Draco's throat. Slowly Draco started to come around. "That's it love, wake up," said Harry encouragingly. "Drink some more of this." Harry helped Draco drink the rest of the potion. Draco blinked slowly and looked at Harry.

"Harry?" he said seeming to doubt his eyes.

"Yes, yes it's me. Now we have to get out of here before-" His words were cut short by a loud scream from the dungeons of the mansion. Harry quickly straddled his broomstick and said to Draco, "Get on and hang onto me, now." Draco numbly obeyed and put his arms tight around Harry's waist. Harry quickly kicked off the ground and into the air. He didn't look back. He knew that they needed a place to hide. If they went back to his house they would simply find them there again. So he headed for the second time that day to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was midnight by the time they arrived at Hogwarts and Draco was asleep again. When he landed in front of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagal were all waiting for him at the door.

"I didn't mean to wake the whole house," said Harry apologetically. But even Snape looked sympathetic tonight. They silently helped Harry take Draco to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey immediately put Draco to bed and began to use her healing potions on him.

"Let's leave Madame Pomfrey to her work," said Dumbledore gently. "You must be very tired."

"I want to be here," said Harry even though he could feel his exhaustion over taking him.

"Harry, we need to talk about what needs to be done with the wizards who have done this. The professors have spoken and we have all ready informed the Magical Ministry."

"What are they going to do?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore.

"They've sent out some officers to the mansion. They have orders to take the four by any means necessary."

"Provided that the four of them are still there."

"They will track them."

"No offense professor, but I won't be feeling better about this until they are in Azkaban under lock and key."

"No offense taken Harry. Please come with me." Harry gently kissed Draco on the forehead before he followed Dumbledore up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Harry flopped into one of the comfortable chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk with an exhausted sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Dumbledore slowly sat down behind his desk and sat back with a tired sigh of his own.

"Harry, I want you to know something," said Dumbledore in a gentle voice. Harry put back on his glasses and was prepared for any scolding or punishment he was about to get. But he was not prepared for what happened. "You are not responsible for what happened to Ms. Granger, and you are not responsible for what happened here with Mr. Malfoy." Harry felt like his stomach had fallen through the floor. The damper on his emotions was suddenly released and everything came rushing forward. Harry started to cry and soon found himself sobbing in that office.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there and cried, but he knew that soon after he stopped crying the gentle professor led him down to the infirmary once again where he was put to bed in the cot next to Draco's.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. Just to get that out of the way.

I know, I know, this chapter is a bit longer than the past ones, and I was going to save the whole Harry having dinner with a certain person until the next chapter but I didn't want another cliff hanger. So, I hope you guys like this.

Also, BIG WARNING, there are some descriptions of rape and violence in this chapter. Nothing is actually done, just descriptions of what has happened to Draco, so brace yourselves or just skip over that paragraph. It's there for explanation.

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Please keep letting me know if any of this is any good at all. I've always been a bit insecure about others reading my work. But again, big thanks to those who have give me good comments thus far.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning in the infirmary. He turned and looked at Draco. Draco was still asleep. Through Harry's fuzzy vision Draco looked like an angel with barely any features. The morning light streamed through the window and played on his blond hair and light skin creating a glow around him. Harry pulled himself out of the bed, stretched his aching muscles, and put on his glasses letting everything come into focus. The bruises that had been on Draco's arms had disappeared with Madame Pomfrey's healing potion. Harry sat down in a chair next to Draco's bed and gently took the sleeping boy's hand in his.

"It's all right Draco," he whispered to him. He gently kissed Draco's hand and began stroking his fingers with his own. "You're safe now. You're at Hogwarts. The people who hurt you are being chased down as we speak. You'll never have to worry about them ever again. They'll be put in Azkaban and you'll never have to worry about them again. It's all right. You're safe. You're with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry gently pushed an errant piece of hair off his forehead and smoothed it down with the rest of his hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't home. I don't know what happened. But I want you to know that I'm not angry with you, and I don't blame you. I'll let you tell me when you wake up."

"Good morning Mr. Potter," said Madame Pomfrey as she bustled in.

"Good morning Madame Pomfrey," Harry said quietly. He didn't let go of Draco's hand and Madame Pomfrey either didn't notice or chose not to mention it.

"He's looking better this morning. Another couple of days and he should be completely healed."

"What did they do to him?" Madame Pomfrey paused, considering how to tell him what she had found.

"There was some internal damage, where they had..." She stopped when she saw Harry wince. He didn't have to be told what they had done. "The rest were bruises and cuts over the rest of his body. I found a couple of broken bones, but nothing too serious. All that remains to be seen now is what his mental state will be after this."

"His mental state was all ready shaky."

"I found some scarring."

"They did this to him before," he said numbly. "And I wasn't there."

"And they would have taken you as well. They used a mind charm on him." Harry looked up at her startled.

"The Imperius Curse?"

"No, not the Imperius Curse. It's a suggestion spell. People have described it as a voice in their head that was speaking to them and their most deep insecurities and fears." Harry sat dumbfounded.

"How damaging can a suggestion be?" he asked hesitantly.

"You said it yourself, his metal state was all ready shaky. He was more than likely incredibly open to suggestion. If the person knew his greatest fears, he could easily make Mr. Malfoy do things or go with them just like he did." Harry felt his anger boil inside of him. He knew that the wizard must have played on the insecurities that he knew existed in Draco's mind.

"Do you think that the wizards who did this will be punished once they are found?"

"I think that between you, Mr. Malfoy here, and Professor Dumbledore that you can convince the Ministry of Magic to put them away in Azkaban for a very long time."

"What will Draco have to do?"

"He'll have to testify before the Ministry of Magic about what they did to him."

"Can't they just see the evidence and make-"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. And you know that. I understand that this will be very hard for Mr. Malfoy. But I think that given enough support and attention that he will get through this and testifying will be catharsis for him instead of torture."

"I hope you're right Madame Pomfrey." She smiled gently at him and said,

"I've lived a long time and I have seen many things. But there is one thing in this world stronger than fear, stronger than hate, stronger than evil, and you well know even stronger than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Love. If he has someone who loves him and can support him through all of this, he will survive this. And provided no one takes over your mind and takes you away from him, I don't think he has to worry about that." Harry looked up at her with surprise, but she simply gave him a knowing smile. "Like I said, I've lived a long time and I have seen many things. Love is the strongest." The woman then pulled the privacy curtain around the bed and went off to take care of her other patients.

Harry looked back at Draco's sleeping form. Once again he kissed his love's hand and held the limp hand up to his cheek.

"I love you. Listen to me. Please. I love you." He heard Dumbledore's voice speaking quietly to Madame Pomfrey somewhere in the infirmary and he knew he was coming with news for Harry. Harry gently put Draco's hand back down on the bed, kissed Draco on the forehead, and then quietly slipped through the privacy curtain into the infirmary.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey were standing a few feet away from the cot where Draco was lying. Both turned to Harry when he emerged from the privacy curtain. Harry walked towards them and said,

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm guessing you're here to give me some news."

"I am Harry," said the old wizard. "Let's go to my office." Harry didn't protest this time and silently followed Dumbledore up to his office once again. Once the two had sat down Dumbledore began.

"Three of the wizards were found. The fourth is being tracked. The other three wizards have been questioned but none of them are telling where their companion is."

"Will they be able to find the fourth wizard?"

"They have a plan. But it requires your cooperation." Harry felt doubt for half a second before he said,

"What do they want me to do?"

"This remaining wizard is best at a mind charm which-"

"Gives suggestion and plays on one's greatest insecurities and fears. Madame Pomfrey told me that he used it on Draco."

"He isn't looking for Draco anymore. He knows that I am protecting him here. So now, he is looking for you."

"Why me?"

"You were kind to Draco. You took him into your house. You rescued him. He sees you as his greatest enemy now. You've taken away his favorite... whipping boy shall we say."

"So, what's my part in this plan to capture him?"

"They want to use you as bait. You will invite him to dinner and tell him that you want to talk about what the two of you should do to Draco." Harry swallowed hard.

"I'm supposed to act like I want to do the things he did to Draco. I'm supposed to act like his friend. Do they have any idea... how sick this idea is?"

"Yes, they do. But the belief is that he will spot a Ministry of Magic officer from a mile away. They believe that the best way to get close enough to him to capture him, is for you to lure him into a trap. You will invite him to dinner. You will tell him to meet you at your house where you feel safe. Officers of the ministry have all ready set up a perimeter around your house and are ready to trap him there and take him in."

"Do you think he will know it's a trap?"

"I'm not sure Harry. Nothing is certain. He may suspect that it's a trap. You must convince him that you are on his side and that his interests and yours are not that far apart."

"Even though they are more far apart than night and day."

"I know that this will be hard for you Harry."

"You have know idea how hard though."

"No, I have no idea how hard it will be. But you must do this."

"I must do a lot of things. I must live. I must be the chosen one. I must watch friends die. I must be the one to kill Voldemort. And now I must act like I want to rape and betray the love of my life in order to capture the last person who hurt him so terribly when all I want to do to this wizard is unleash my anger on him."

"I don't blame you Harry. You have every right to be angry with me, with the ministry, with Voldemort, and even with the world. But he is the love of your life, and you have a chance to save him now." Harry finally realized his words. He had let loose his secret. But he had to admit, Dumbledore was right. He had to do this.

"Professor, give me your word that you will protect Draco with your very life if you have to."

"I give you my word Harry. I will protect him."

"How do I contact this wizard?"

* * *

Harry set out two plates, two sets of silverware, and two glasses on his kitchen table. He pulled out the steaks from his oven and looked them over to make sure they were done. He put one on each of the plates and spooned fresh mashed potatoes onto the plates. He looked up at the clock as he grasped his wand in his right hand. It was two minutes until seven. He watched the seconds tick by waiting for seven to arrive. He took several deep breaths and began strengthening the walls of his mind. He was determined to keep this wizard out of his mind no matter what it took. He heard the knock on the door at exactly seven o'clock. Taking a deep breath he walked to the door and opened it. A tall man standing about six feet stood on his porch. The man had steel blue eyes, long black hair which he kept in a pony tail, and was dressed in black with a black cloak around him.

"Harry Potter I presume," he said in a voice that was dark and calm.

"Yes, and you are?"

"My companions call me Sam. Sam Malfoy to be exact." Harry kept his expression the same, but inside the walls of his mind his thoughts were racing. Sam Malfoy?

"Come in," said Harry holding open the door.

"Thank you," Sam said as he walked through the door. "This is a very nice place your godfather left you."

"Yes," said Harry calmly. He led Sam into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him.

"So, he lives, he kills Voldemort, he saves the world, and he can cook. You are full of tricks Potter."

"One has to be," replied Potter. He knew that Sam was just trying to get him riled up so that his mental blocks would come down. He was determined to keep that from happening. "What do you prefer to drink?"

"Brandy if you have it." Potter pulled out his bottle of brandy and uncorked it expertly with a corkscrew. Then he poured it into both their glasses. Harry put the bottle between them and then sat down. Sam lifted his glass in a toast.

"To new alliances," he said with a smirk. Harry lifted his glass and said,

"To new alliances." Then they clicked their glasses together and gulped down the small amount of liquid in their glasses. Sam refilled their glasses to the top and then the both of them started in on their dinner.

"You make a good steak Potter," Sam said appreciatively.

"Thank you," replied Harry calmly. Just being in the same room with this man made him sick to his stomach. He had to figure out a way to start this man talking so that his cover story would remain.

"What are your intentions concerning the young Draco Malfoy?" said Sam. Harry swallowed his steak and considered what to say.

"He's a beautiful specimen," said Harry coldly. "I had intended on adding him to my list of conquests."

"He didn't mention us?"

"He did. I was playing the guardian angel, taking him in and saving him from the evil wizards who were doing to him exactly what I wanted to do." Harry felt like throwing up all ready. But Sam was starting to relax and an evil smile was lighting up his face.

"So, I take it he isn't the first boy that you've kept for your own pleasure?"

"Far from it." It was a lie. "I've had half the men in this neighborhood, although none of them would admit it if you asked them. Draco Malfoy is one trophy that I've wanted in my case for a long time now. Ever since we were in school at Hogwarts. Even there I had half the boys in my pocket wanting to suck me off at a moment's notice."

"You never got in trouble?"

"Who would believe such an awful rumor about the Boy-Who-Lived? My reputation was the perfect cover. Draco was just the one I could never catch in my web, until now. Now you've made him ripe for the picking by a _sweet_ angel like me." Harry swallowed down a gulp of brandy and tried to keep control over his growing revulsion. Sam chuckled.

"I should have known. There was no one someone like you with such a sweet and wonderful reputation could be all sweet and wonderful. I knew there had to be a dark side to you."

"You wouldn't be the first to realize that and I doubt you will be the last."

"If it's only the two of us then I'm sure we can share Draco. He has such a wonderfully tight ass that hugs every inch of you with barely any effort. And by Merlin he has a wonderful scream. It can cause shivers to run up and down your spine while you're doing to him exactly what he wants even when he won't admit it. It would get even more fun when we would pull out the razors and cut long lines along his back making him shudder with pleasure. One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen is those bright red lines on his ivory pale skin." Harry remained calm even as he listened to the description of what this man used to do to his one love.

"I'll bet it's the most beautiful thing I'll ever see. Right up there with seeing you in chains." Sam paused and looked up at Harry. Before he could reach for his own wand Harry waved his own wand and shouted,

"Petrificus totalus!" Sam Malfoy stiffened like a board and fell off his chair. A second later two officers of the ministry came through the back door after hearing Potter's spell which was their signal to come in.

"Couldn't have done it without you Mr. Potter," said a third officer standing at the door. "We'll take him straight to Azkaban prison where he'll wait for trial with his other companions."

"Thank you," said Harry numbly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm heading back to Hogwarts." The officer nodded and then the three officers left with Sam in their custody. Harry cleaned up the kitchen and managed to get all the way to his bathroom before puking his guts out. Then he grabbed the bag he had packed earlier and made his way back to Hogwarts.

Once he got there, he went straight to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"It was Sam Malfoy," said Harry calmly. "Is he related to Draco?"

"He's his father's cousin," said Dumbledore calmly.

"He's in Azkaban now. Is Draco still in the infirmary?"

"Yes, he is."

"I'm going there now. Please don't talk to me until the morning." Dumbledore nodded. Then Harry made his way to the infirmary. Everything was quiet and dark when he got there. The privacy curtain was still pulled around Draco's cot. He quietly slipped inside and saw Draco shaking in the middle of a nightmare. After quickly taking off his shoes and his glasses, he climbed into bed next to Malfoy and held him close to him.

"It's all right Draco," he whispered while gently stroking the blond's back. "I'm here, I'm back. I won't let anyone hurt you." Soon the shaking stopped and Draco seemed to cuddle closer to Harry. Harry laid down his head on the pillow next to Draco's and fell asleep. He hoped Draco would wake soon. They still had a long journey ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that.

apology: I posted ch. 6 and then saw a fatal error I made and deleted it and then reposted. Sorry to those who got a bit confused. It just bugged me to no end.

This chapter is a bit more like filler and some slash between the boys towards the end. Even heroes need a break sometimes. So don't expect much action. I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know. The next chapter will probably be written tomorrow and will be posted as soon as possible. It should include the trial, the testimony, the verdict, and anything else I decide to throw in.

* * *

Harry woke up around 3 am when he felt Draco shaking in his arms again. 

"Draco! Wake up! It's just a nightmare! Wake up!"

Draco woke up with a shock. Harry was next to him, holding him tightly. Draco could barely believe his eyes and reached up to touch Harry's cheek.

"You're here...?" he whispered with disbelief. Harry pressed Draco's hand to his cheek with his own hand.

"I'm here Draco," he whispered gently. "I won't leave you. Not again."

"Harry... they... they used the suggestion spell on me... they made me believe you didn't love me..."

"Shhh... shhh.. It's all right... I know."

"How?"

"Madame Pomfrey. She told me what they did to you. I filled in the blanks."

"Harry... I didn't want to..."

"I know you didn't. It's all right." Harry held Draco tightly and stroked his hair.

"They'll come after me again..."

"No they won't. I can assure you of that."

"They tracked me down from Romania. I'm sure they'll find me anywhere."

"They won't. They're in Azkaban." Draco looked at him in shock.

"Harry, how did I get here? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" said Harry gently. He wasn't that surprised since Draco was pretty out of it when he rescued him even after the strengthening potion. He told him about the rescue.

"What happened to them?"

"Officers were sent and they captured three of them at the mansion."

"Sam got away didn't he?" Harry was slightly surprised, but this was Draco's relative.

"Yes, he did. But they caught him too." Draco stared at Harry with disbelief on his face.

"How? How could they have caught him?" Harry took a deep breath. Draco would find out sooner or later, and it was probably best that it came from him. He told him everything that had happened before the officers took him away.

Harry shut his eyes and steeled his nerves for anything. "I'm sorry," he said to Draco. He felt Draco's hand touch his cheek and he opened his eyes to look into Draco's gray eyes.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For going to work, for not being there, for even thinking about the things that I said to trap Sam, for-" His words were stopped short by Draco's mouth giving him a fiery kiss. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the kiss. Draco pulled him closer to him and whispered in his ear,

"Weren't you the one who told me not to be sorry about anything? You went to work, that's what you do. If you had been home they probably would have taken you too. But you were able to rescue me. You got the people who hurt me captured, including Sam. It doesn't matter what you said to him to capture him, I know you and I know that you're not Sam. You're my Harry Potter, and you're here with me now. That's all that matters." Harry held Draco closer to him and gently kissed him on the neck.

"Go back to sleep my love. You need your strength." Draco soon fell asleep in Harry's arms.

* * *

A few hours later Harry was sitting on his chair once again, reading a book, and watching Draco sleep. He heard quiet footsteps approaching and he knew that it was most likely Dumbledore. 

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore," said Harry turning to the professor as he quietly slipped through the privacy curtain.

"How is he this morning Harry?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"A couple of nightmares last night, but otherwise he's doing well. I'm sorry if I was short with you last night, sir. I wasn't feeling well."

"Harry, I have been called some of the worst things known to the world of wizardry. You telling me that you didn't want to be spoken to until the morning I considered to be a simple statement of fact as to how you were feeling and nothing more, so there is no need to apologize. May I sit down?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore sat in the chair next to him.

"He did wake up this morning. I told him that everyone who hurt him was in Azkaban and how I captured Sam."

"Did you tell him about the trial?"

"Not yet. I wanted to give him the good news first and assure him that he was safe."

"I understand. I also came to tell you that they've decided to start the trial next Wednesday. They want Draco to be there at the very beginning."

"I'll do my best to prepare him."

"I know, Harry. I'll have Madame Pomfrey deliver you some lunch."

"Thank you professor, for everything you've done."

"Think nothing of it, Harry." Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder before he left.

Madame Pomfrey delivered lunch for both Harry and Draco around the time Draco woke up again.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry gently.

"I'm feeling better," said Draco while eating his sandwich. "I would like to get back to your house soon."

"We should be back in a couple of days. But then we have some business to attend to." Draco stopped chewing and looked up at Harry. "They're putting the wizards who hurt you on trial next Wednesday. They want you to be there. They also want you to testify about what they did to you." Draco swallowed hard and put down his sandwich. "Dumbledore just told me today when it was going to be. But I did know what you would have to testify. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Draco shrugged.

"You told me now instead of next Tuesday."

"Well, if I had told you then, I would expect to be killed."

"So, next Wednesday." Harry nodded. Draco's hand hesitantly reached out towards Harry. Harry put down his sandwich and gently took Draco's hand in his. "Will you be there?" Draco's voice sounded nervous and almost scared.

"Of course I'll be there. I won't leave your side again." Harry kissed Draco's hand gently. Draco put the tray on his legs onto the the side table and pulled Harry towards him. Harry got up from his chair and sat down next to Draco on the bed. Draco touched Harry's cheek and stared into the green eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Kiss me, please," he whispered. Harry kissed him gently. Then Harry laid down on the bed and gently pulled Draco down next to him. Draco cuddled next to him and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I want to be home with you soon."

"We will be," said Harry quietly. He kissed Draco's forehead and held him tightly. Draco fell asleep again in Harry's arms.

* * *

A few days later Draco and Harry were back at Harry's house. Draco was taking a nap in Harry's bed while Harry was downstairs fixing the broken window in the door. Draco came down the stairs and watched Harry fixing the window. 

"Did Sam or one of the others do that?" Draco asked causally. Harry glanced at the healing cuts on his fingers.

"Actually, I did this when I realized you were gone," said Harry concentrating on the window. Draco quickly walked forward and embraced Harry from behind. Harry smiled and interlaced his fingers with Draco's. "I'm all right Draco, I was just angry at myself."

"I know that," said Draco before putting a kiss on Harry's neck. Harry let his eyes close and he moaned quietly. Draco's hands began to roam all over Harry's body and went under his shirt which he quickly pulled off Harry's body. Harry shivered as Draco kissed him down his spine. He clutched at Draco's hands tighter and gasped as Draco nibbled on his neck.

"So," Harry said as Draco walked around to face Harry, "would you like to continue this here, or upstairs?" Draco bit his lip as he drank in Harry's defined chest and Harry's dark desiring eyes.

"I think we'll be more comfortable upstairs on your bed," said Draco while running his hands up Harry's bare chest. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco gently before taking Draco by the hand and leading him upstairs. Once inside the room with the door shut the two attacked each other with the passion they had been saving for days since Draco had been captured. They stripped each other of their clothes as fast as they could and fell on top of each other on the bed. They giggled like little boys as they rolled around together on the bed until Draco ended up on top. Draco took off Harry's glasses and put them on the bedside table. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw only love and desire.

"I love you Harry," he said pushing Harry's hair away from his eyes.

"I love you Draco," Harry replied. Draco shifted against Harry and their hard desires rubbed against each other with a great friction that made both of them gasp.

"Harry..." Draco gasped out, trying to find a way to tell him that this was the best he could do now.

"It's all right..." Harry replied before Draco could say anything more. He wanted his lover to know that he all ready knew and it didn't matter that this was all he could do now. Draco kept thrusting against Harry until the both of them screamed with their release. Draco laid down on Harry's chest and Harry held him close.

"We should shower," said Draco with a content sigh.

"Mmmm.." said Harry as he kissed Draco's forehead. "Want to take it together?"

"Will we have time for dinner?"

"It's pot roast Malfoy, it cooks for hours." Harry winked at him and then the two of them sprinted to the shower. On the way Draco smaked Harry in the butt.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked rubbing the offended part.

"For calling me Malfoy," said Draco as he turned on the hot water. Harry turned Draco around and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Draco," he said again as they stumbled into the shower.

"I love you, Harry."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Hurricane Dennis is arriving so I will be writing tonight. Tomorrow school has been canceled so I'm going to have plenty of time to write any more chapters if any more chapters come. I don't know yet.

Thanks for the reviews and now I warn you that we have testimony in here from Draco and some really disgusting testimony from Sam Malfoy. Just to warn you now.

* * *

Harry's room was dimly lit by the first streaks of dawn. It was almost six am on the morning of the first day of the trial. Harry and Draco were lying in bed together and both of them were awake. Draco was lying on his stomach and staring at the wall. Harry was also lying on his stomach with his head on Draco's shoulder. His left hand held Draco's left hand while his right hand was tracing the scars on Draco's back. There were about twenty thin, vertical, and parallel scars that started at his shoulder blades and ran down to his waist.

"I keep hoping that those will fade with time," said Draco wistfully.

"I'm sure they will," said Harry gently. He leaned over and kissed one of the scars.

"The trial starts today." Harry kissed another scar.

"I know. And I've all ready arranged to be there." Draco tightened his hand around Harry's hand. "Are you all right my love?" Draco took in a shaky breath and let it out.

"Call me by name... please." Harry kissed another scar and then said,

"I love you, Draco." Draco's body relaxed after Harry said his name.

"It's just... something the other wizards did. They wanted us to believe we were truly just objects. When they did things to us they would never call us by name, they would never hold our hands, and they would never kiss us." Harry gently kissed Draco on the neck. Draco turned over onto his back and looked up at the deep green eyes. "That's why... whenever we do things I keep asking you to say my name, and kiss me, and hold my hand. I'm just..."

"Trying to stay here, with me. I know. I've seen you almost zone out from time to time." Harry took Draco's hand and put it over his heart. "I love you. My heart will always love you. I know your past and I know how you were hurt. Whatever it takes to make you more comfortable with anything we do, I will do. I don't want to hurt you any further." Draco reached up and combed his fingers through Harry's dark hair. He gently pulled Harry down over him and Harry gently kissed him. Harry turned on his side and gathered up Draco in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"What time is it?" asked Draco. Harry squinted at the clock until it came into enough focus to see it.

"It's six thirty. We need to be at court at nine."

"Could we just stay here a little longer?"

"Draco, if I could, I would stop time and we could lay here forever." Draco snuggled closer to Harry and whispered in his ear,

"I'd like that."

* * *

The two sat in the audience as the trial started. The four wizards were paraded out into the room in front of the board of wizards and witches. The charges were read. The first witness called to speak was Draco. Harry gently squeezed Draco's hand before Draco stood up and walked to the witness box.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the head judge, "you have come here today to tell us about the crimes that these men committed against you, is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor," replied Draco in a steady voice.

"Could you please tell the court, in your own words, what transpired two years ago in Romania and what happened in the last week." Draco took a deep breath and opened a secret door in his mind where he kept everything that had happened to him.

"Two years ago, I was traveling in Romania. I met these four wizards there. It had been almost a year since I had been around anyone from the magical world, and for me it was a bit of a relief to be around people from the magical world. At first, I simply lived there with these four wizards. I had lost my parents a year before and I was searching for a place to belong. I felt like I belonged there. After a month... things started happening."

"Please be specific Mr. Malfoy." Draco searched the faces of the audience until he found Harry's face. 'You can do this! You can do this! I love you!' said Harry's face. Draco took a deep breath drawing strength from the man who loved him.

"I was taken to the dungeon of the house we were living in. There I was stripped naked, chained to a wall, and was raped by all four wizards."

"Was this the only time it happened?"

"No. These same events happened at least three or four times a week. Sometimes... while I was being raped, Sam Malfoy would take a razor blade and cut my back."

"Do you have any evidence of this?"

"Yes, I have several scars on my back."

"If you feel comfortable, I would like to ask you to remove your shirt and show everyone this."

"Yes, your honor, I am comfortable with that." Draco stood, folded his jacket over his chair, took off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and put it with the jacket. Then he turned around and showed the entire court his scarred back. There was a collective quiet gasp and mutter around the court room. Harry swallowed the knot in his throat as he watched Draco show everyone the scars that only he and Madame Pomfrey had seen.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," said the head wizard. His tone had changed slightly, he sounded a touch more sympathetic. "You may put your shirt back on and continue." Draco nodded. He put back on his shirt, put back on the jacket but stuffed the tie in his pocket. It had been bothering him since he left the house.

"I was eventually able to escape from the house and I wandered Europe for a year and a half, just avoiding them. In the past two weeks I have returned to England and taken up residence in the guest room of Mr. Harry Potter." A quiet mutter went around the court room as he had expected it would, but he tried to keep it from bothering him. "While living there, these four wizards tracked me down. They used a suggestion spell on me and I left with them. I was taken to a mansion owned by one of them where I was once again taken to a dungeon, chained to a wall, and raped by all four of them."

"Did you escape again?"

"No. I was rescued by Mr. Harry Potter." More mutters around the court room. He was getting worried now. He's going to leave me, he thought as he looked around the room. But then he saw Harry's face staring straight at him. Harry's face hadn't changed. His expression still said, 'I love you! You can do this! I love you!' Draco took in a deep breath once again drawing strength. "I was taken to Hogwarts and was taken care of by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. I am told that I slept for two days in the infirmary before I woke up again."

"What did you learn when you woke up?"

"All four of the wizards had been captured."

"Why did you go with these wizards when they took you from Mr. Potter's house?" asked a witch next to the head judge.

"They used a suggestion spell," he replied calmly.

"What kind of suggestion could they use to make you go with the people who hurt you?" Draco took a deep breath and stared straight into Harry's eyes as he spoke his next words.

"They made me think I was good for nothing else than being their whipping boy."

"Surely you know that you are worth more than that."

"Begging your pardon madame, no I do not. When my parents died, I was supposed to have been there. I felt responsible for the death of my own parents after that. My remaining family convinced me even further that I was not worth anything. They blamed me for not being there to help my parents and possibly save them. I do not like to admit my own weaknesses, but this is one that has affected my life more than any other."

"Surely you know that you couldn't have done anything to stop your parents death."

"Begging the court's pardon, but how many people in this court room have felt responsible for the death of a friend or relative even when they know that they couldn't have done anything. It's not just the guilt that eats away at a person, it's the uncertainty as well." Muttered agreement flowed through the court room after his statement. The witch who had asked him the questions now remained quiet.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there anything else you wish to say at this time?" asked the wizard.

"No, your honor."

"You may step down." Draco walked back to his seat next to Harry. Harry took Draco's hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Draco was still shaking. The next people to be called were Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey who both testified to the extent of Draco's injuries when he arrived at Hogwarts. Some photographs were shown that caused Draco to wince. Harry just held Draco's hand and squeezed it from time to time. Of the four wizards, Sam Malfoy was the only one who chose to speak in their defense.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the head wizard in a gruff voice, "what do you have to say in your defense?"

"Draco Malfoy knew exactly what we were doing and he enjoyed every minute of it."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, of course there were the usual protests, please, don't, stop which all mean for me to keep doing what I'm doing. He used to shake when I would cut him."

"Most people do shake when being cut," said the witch.

"This was from pleasure your honor."

"How can you be certain of this?" asked the wizard. The disgust on his face was now obvious.

"I am certain."

"Please step down." Sam gave Draco an evil grin as he went back to his seat. Draco clenched his jaw and stared at the ground.

The verdict was passed and they were sentenced to Azkaban.

* * *

Draco and Harry silently made their way home. Once back at Harry's house Draco began to build up the fire. Harry went into the kitchen and started dinner. As he was cooking Draco appeared at the door of the kitchen.

"Harry, I'm going to go for a walk," he said in a dead voice.

"Are you all right Draco?" Harry asked as he turned and dried his hands on a towel.

"I... I don't know," said Draco quietly. Harry walked towards him but Draco backed away. Harry stopped walking forward then. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"That's fine," said Harry. He wanted to hold the man and take away all the pain and fix what was wrong, but he knew that he couldn't do that especially if Draco didn't want him to.

"Harry, I love you, my thoughts are just swimming tonight, and I don't know... I have to sort these things out."

"Ok."

"You don't have to wait up."

"I know."

Draco rushed forward and kissed Harry passionately on the lips for a few seconds before he quickly turned away and walked out the front door.

Harry stood still for a second before he turned back and put the pork chops into the oven. Harry went into the living room and curled up in the same chair he had been sitting in when Draco first arrived at his door step. Once again he stared into the flames of the fire and wondered when Draco would be back. He'd been sleeping with Draco in his bed every night and this was the first time in a week he was facing going to bed alone. He sighed and decided he would stay up as long as he could in case Draco came home soon. He sat in the chair until the pork chops were done. He ate alone. Then he returned to his chair and stared into the flames, waiting for Draco to come back.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else associated with him.

All right people, this is the last chapter. The end of this series.

Warning: There is a big sex scene at the end of this. Lots of yummy sexy goodness. So read, enjoy, and review please. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story, but we shall see.

* * *

Draco walked away from Harry's house with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his cloak. It was cold and snowing again. The wind tossed his blond hair around his head and he winced at the sting of the wind on his bare neck. His mind was swimming. He had testified. He thought he was ready.

'I practically told the entire magical world that I and the great Golden Child are fucking!' he cursed in his mind. 'I showed everyone those stupid scars. Why did I let those scars stay? Why the hell did I even testify! I could have just kept wandering Europe happy as a clam.' He found himself at a muggle bar called The Gravedigger's after an hour of walking. He knew no one would know him there so he sat himself down at the bar. It was a quiet place that was very dim and smoky.

"A brandy please," he said to the bar man. The bar man nodded and soon placed a high ball glass full to the top with brandy in front of him. Draco sipped the sweet liquor and looked at himself in the mirror behind the bar. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the wind and cold that had been biting at his skin. His gray eyes were dark with anger.

'How can he love me?' he thought to himself for the thousandth time. 'I've revealed our secret. He's going to leave me. I know he is. He can't pretend that this is going to be ok. There's no way that he can live like this. I'm pulling him out of seclusion. I'm drawing attention to him. I know that I am.' He held up his empty glass to the bar man and his glass was once again refilled.

"Love problems kid?" asked the bar man. Draco looked up with confusion. "It's just a guess. People who come in with your expression are either just back from a funeral or trying to figure out to do with your love life."

"I haven't been to a funeral in a few years," replied Draco gruffly.

"Lucky. I've been to five this year alone." Draco felt slightly guilty for how sharply he'd spoken. "Don't worry kid. I've been working behind this bar for thirty years, it's really hard to get under my skin." Draco nodded and swallowed down the rest of his drink. The bar tender then refilled it. Then he walked away to refill his other customers' drinks.

'Will I go back to his house tonight?' he thought to himself. He had things at Harry's house if he wanted to split. Either he would have to leave the stuff or go back and take the chance of seeing Harry to get his stuff and then leave without a word.

'Why am I running from him?' It was to protect Harry. To protect Harry's quiet little world that he had created. He loved him, he wanted to protect him, and therefore he had to leave. Harry would forget him soon. Harry would find someone better than him.

After two hours of pondering these questions and drinking brandy, the bar tender decided to at least attempt to figure out what was going on with this blond kid.

"It's ten o'clock kid, and you've been drinking for two hours. You ready to spill?"

"I doubt you would understand something like this," said Draco with his old disdain.

"Try me kid. I've counseled people through triple love triangles. You can't shock me."

"What if I told you the person I'm in love with is another guy?" The bartender's expression didn't change.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"All right, this guy is the greatest person I have ever known in my life."

"Ok, I'm with you."

"He has today watched me testify against four people who tortured and raped me. He listened to everything and didn't flinch."

"All right. Thus far I'm not seeing the problem."

"Me! I'm the problem! He's in love with me. I'm the last person he should be involved with."

"Ok... now you're losing me. He knows what has happened to you, he is facing your past up front, thus far he sounds like a great guy."

"He is. But if I'm with him... he's got this quiet little life in which everything is quiet, everything is going well. If I stay in his life then I will mess everything up."

"Kid, everyone thinks that when they are about to be with someone. Let me save you the suspense. You will change his life, and you will mess up a couple things here and there. But if he really loves you, I seriously doubt that he will care what you mess up."

"But... how do I know...?"

"Ask him."

"Excuse me?"

"Walk back, walk up to him, and straight ask him if he wants you in his life, if he thinks he can deal with the changes that will happen because you are in his life, and most of all, ask him if he loves you. He might be unsure about the other answers. But if he's certain that he loves you, that's all that matters." The bartender filled Draco's glass for the fifth time. Draco sipped his brandy and mulled over what the bartender had said to him.

And hour later he finished his last brandy, put the money under the glass, and began to walk back to Harry's house. It was eleven o'clock and the temperature had gone down a few more degrees but the wind wasn't as harsh anymore and the snow fell gently on the ground, on his shoulders, and on his hair. It was a very peaceful night as he walked. He looked up at the sky to the invisible clouds that were letting the snow fall all around.

After an hour of walking he saw Harry's house ahead of him. The lights were out but there was still smoke coming from the chimney. As he got closer he saw that Harry had left a candle in the window in case Draco decided to come back that night. He silently slipped into the house which was still warm from the fire that was smoldering in the fireplace. Draco slipped off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack. Then he took off his wet boots and left them by the door. He quietly made his way up the stairs and crept into Harry's room. Harry was asleep under the covers dressed in only his boxers. Draco walked around to the side of the bed and kneeled down on the floor. Harry looked like an angel in the very dim light. Draco cautiously pushed Harry's hair away from his forehead with his finger tips. Harry twitched in his sleep when he felt the touch of Draco's cold fingers. He rubbed his forehead and then opened his eyes and looked at Draco.

"You came back," he whispered and touched Draco's cold cheek. "You're cold! Didn't you take a scarf?"

"I forgot it," said Draco quietly.

"C'mon, get in this bed before you freeze to death." Harry shifted away from the side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Draco stood up and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to Harry. Harry pulled the blankets over them and gathered Draco up in his arms.

"Harry?" said Draco hesitantly.

"Hmm?" replied Harry gently stroking Draco's wet hair.

"Do you love me?" Harry's hand moved from Draco's hair to his chin and lifted it so that the two were looking each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy, with all my heart and soul."

"Why?"

"I don't know why Draco. I just know that I love you. I've given you my heart. Is that what you were so worried about tonight?"

"Yes... that and... I have to ask you something."

"All right."

"I'm afraid that being here, being your lover, is going to throw a gremlin into your quiet life. I'm scared that you're going to hate me for ruining your quiet little life. And I want to know, knowing all that, do you still want me here? Do you still want me to be with you?"

"Of course I do. I love you. I know what I'm getting into. I don't care what other people think about us and I don't care how you mess up my life even if you do mess it up. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you, you have my heart."

"I love you," Draco whispered before leaning in and kissing Harry. At first it was just a gentle kiss. Then it became more intense as the two wrapped their arms around each other and entwined each other's legs just trying to get closer to each other. After a few minutes when they both need air, they finally broke off the kiss. Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder and let out a shuddering sigh.

"It's all right," whispered Harry gently. "I'm here. I won't leave you."

"And I won't leave you, never again," Draco whispered back.

* * *

Four months later...

Harry was trudging home in the spring rain from a long day of waiting tables. It was ten o'clock when he got home. After walking through the door and hanging up his rain coat he saw a single white rose on the stair case. Attached to it was a note that read,

_Happy Four Month Anniversary Harry, come upstairs and get your present._

Harry grinned a secret grin and then sprinted up the stairs with the rose in his hand. He opened the door to his and Draco's bedroom and peeked in. There was a single candle burning on the bed side table with a vase filled with water next to it. Draco was lying on the bed with the covers up to his waist with a devilish grin on his face.

"Well," said Harry as he put the rose in the vase, "don't you look as pretty as a picture." Draco grinned and looked Harry up and down.

"One of us is wearing too many clothes." Harry chuckled as he toed off his shoes and put his glasses on the table beside the candle. After stripping down to nothing at all he climbed under the covers with Draco. Draco pulled Harry on top of him as they started kissing with growing intensity. Harry nibbled on Draco's neck and grinned when he made Draco gasp with pleasure. He let his hands roam down Draco's body and gently stroked the hard aching need that he found there.

"Oh... gods Harry..." Draco whispered. Harry gave a wicked smile and kissed Draco hard as he continued to stroke him. "Wait... Harry..." Harry stopped and moved his hand back up to Draco's hand and interlaced his fingers with Draco's. Draco pressed his other hand against Harry's cheek and looked his lover in the eyes. This was what he had been preparing himself for all day long. He was determined to do this. He had wanted this so long. Now he felt the time was right.

"I want you inside me Harry. I want you to make love to me." Harry was surprised to say the least.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked wanting to make sure he had heard Draco right.

"I'm sure. I want you Harry. I've wanted you for so long, I've just been so afraid. But I'm ready now. I want you." Harry leaned down and kissed Draco gently before reaching into the drawer of the bedside table for a bottle of lube he had bought. After quickly lubricating himself, he his swollen member in one hand and Draco's hand in the other.

"I love you Draco," he whispered to him. "Just keep your eyes on me." Draco nodded and tried to relax. He stared into Harry's eyes as he felt Harry slowly start to push into him. He gasped harshly and his grip on Harry's hand tightened.

"Breathe love," said Harry as he kissed Draco's hand. Draco let go of the breath he'd been holding and kept his eyes on Harry. Harry slowly pushed himself in a little at a time and carefully watched Draco's reactions. When he was inside him all the way he leaned down and kissed Draco gently.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in Draco's ear.

"Yeah," said Draco with a passionate sigh, "yeah, I'm fine. I'm great." The two stared at each other as Harry started to slowly move inside him. "Harry... oh gods... Harry... I love you..." he gasped out between moans and gasps.

"I love you... I love you Draco..." Harry responded. Harry slowly sped up his rhythm as his need grew stronger and Draco started pushing back in the same rhythm. Gripping each other's hands so tightly that their knuckles were white they kissed each other hard as they came at the same time. Harry slowly slipped out of Draco and both suddenly felt cold at the loss and grabbed each other in a tight embrace. When their breathing returned to normal, Draco kissed Harry on his forehead and said,

"So, what did you think of my four month anniversary present?"

"It's going to be hard to top,"said Harry kissing Draco on the shoulder. Draco laughed gently to himself. "I didn't get you anything either."

"Yes you did." Harry looked up at Draco to see his Cheshire cat grin on his face. "You gave me yourself. And it's the best gift I could have ever gotten." Harry kissed Draco gently before blowing out the candle and the two settled down to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Well.. that's the end folks! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
